


Fusion

by Starheavan88



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Short One Shot, Sparring, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starheavan88/pseuds/Starheavan88
Summary: Vegeta is sure he hates fusing with his rival, Goku.Goku is sure he loves fusing with his rival, Vegeta.Maybe they both just happen to like being together.





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea pop into my head while at work a few days ago. So after my shift I began writing.  
Excuse any mistakes. It's been so long since I've seen any of the older fusion movies.  
I've also decided to make both fusions cannon.  
Not Beta-Read.  
Enjoy.

Vegeta hated fusion. Whenever he put on one of those damned earrings. Whenever he participated in that ridiculous fusion dance. He felt so incredibly stupid. Though, there happened to be one thing he did enjoy. The amount of power and energy both Vegito and Gogeta possessed. There happened to be only a few fighters who could stop Vegito. And they had yet to find someone who could take down Gogeta. 

The very first time the two Saiyans had fused, they had created Vegito, they were both under the impression the fusion would be permanent. Super Majin Buu was too strong for both Goku and Vegeta to take on. The only way to stop him was to combine their power. However, even with the immense power they held after the transformation, it wasn't quite enough to stop Buu. They ended up inside his body, and unfusing with one another. After that Vegeta had taken the opportunity to destroy his potara earring. Claiming he never wanted to be 'connected' to the third class ever again. 

Goku had been both angry and hurt by that. Angry because Vegeta had destroyed possibly the only chance they had to defeat the enemy. To save their family and friends. And hurt because he had enjoyed being that close to his rival. He couldn't explain why, he just did. 

They did eventually defeat Majin Buu, without being fused. Though, they did have to make their way out of his body first, which was not at all pleasant. 

Not too long after that, the pair had to fuse again, a few times in fact. Vegeta loathed the fact that Goku had gotten his hands on another pair of those damn potara earrings. The Prince always saw how the other Saiyan lit up when they were to become one. It made Vegeta's insides twist and turn with disgust and..something else that he couldn't quite place, though he was sure it wasn't anything good. 

Then they began fighting Janemba. Vegeta saw how poorly Goku was doing against the demon and showed up to help. Even if he had no idea how he was able to get his body back, perhaps it was just to fight. And Vegeta wouldn't have it any other way. Having even just one more fight. And the fact that is alongside Goku gave the Prince that weird feeling again. 

After having to save one another numerous times in said fight, Goku decided to suggest fusion, seeing no other way to defeat Janemba. Vegeta saw no potara earrings in the younger Saiyan's hand. Though before he could mention that, Goku began to do some sort of awkward dance, telling the Prince they were able to fuse by doing that. 

Vegeta's eyes widened as he yelled at the third class. Screaming that Goku must be crazy if he ever thought Vegeta would subject himself to such a thing. Had to yell how they were warriors not ballerinas. Goku sighed, explaining no one would even see them. That it was the end result they were concerned with. After a lot of convincing and even more soft, pleading eyes from the younger Saiyan, Vegeta growled low in his throat and agreed. 

However, their first attempt was nothing short of horrible. Vegeta had bent one of his fingers, causing the two of them to turn into a very large version of Gogeta. They broke apart from each other and had no choice but to try again while Janemba was distracted. And this time they turned into a being even more powerful than Vegito. Golden Super Saiyan hair, pure energy that could be felt from other worlds. This form was all that was needed to take Janemba out. 

After the fight, the two Saiyans of course unfused and Vegeta knew his time was up. He and Goku stood alone simply staring at one another before the younger of the two spoke. "Thanks, Vegeta." 

The Prince managed a smile, meeting Goku's gaze. "For what? I should be thanking you, Kakarot." 

"Nah, I loved every minute of it."

Vegeta didn't respond after that, though his smile stayed. And he heard Goku saying a farewell as the Prince's body disappeared, traveling back to the underworld. As everything around him vanished he could only think of one thing. How much he was actually going to miss Goku. 

They didn't fuse again after that. An unspoken agreement between the both of them when they returned to the mortal world. When they caught up with their families, they went right back to what they always did. Training and sparring with each other. Of course it annoyed both ChiChi and Bulma that their husbands had chosen to go right back to their old habits, not even a full week after they came back to earth. 

However, lately their spars had been a bit odd, at least for Vegeta. He kept getting those damn feelings he used to whenever him and Goku fused. Thankfully, the other Saiyan didn't seem to notice, though this could've simply been because of Goku's slip ups lately. Most of his hits wouldn't land even with the perfect opening for it. Even when he managed to land a punch or a kick they wouldn't be very powerful. Vegeta knew full well Goku could hit harder than that. A lot harder. 

Both Saiyans stood on the ground no more than a few feet from the other, panting slightly, scratches and small bruises forming. Vegeta's training gear torn, while Goku's gi was ripped towards the top showing half his chest. 

"Come on Kakarot! I know you're holding back! Why don't you start acting like a true Saiyan! Hit me with all you can!" 

Goku still panting, didn't give a response. Just narrowed his eyes. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly as he heard what he believed was a growl coming from the other Saiyan. He had not once ever heard Goku growl. 

The Prince hardly had time to process this as Goku flew forward aiming a fist at Vegeta's face. It hit but still wasn't very powerful. Vegeta went for a punch of his own to the other Saiyan's gut, this one also connected, it shouldn't have but it did. Though Vegeta wasn't holding back like Goku. 

The younger Saiyan coughed, placing an arm around his midsection. He was hunched over, still an angry look on his face. Vegeta took this opportunity to end their sparring for the day. Goku was even worse than usual. Something wasn't right. 

"Hmph..we're done here Kakarot. Go home." 

Before Vegeta could walk away, Goku's head snapped up with a quick response. "What? Why? We've only been out here for a couple hours. I can go a couple more rounds."

Vegeta looked back at the Saiyan who had stood back up, both arms at his sides, with a pleading look written on his face. 

"We're done Kakarot, you can hardly land any hits. And as I said before, all your attacks that connect are weak." 

This time Goku didn't growl, what he did was whimper quietly. He seemed ashamed. Upset. Embarrassed. "I know, and I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my mind lately." 

Vegeta crossed his arms. He almost didn't want to listen. Almost. At least if he stayed, he'd find out why sparring was so difficult for the other Saiyan. 

"I've been thinking quite often about that time we fought Super Buu. Or when we fought that demon, Janemba." He turned away from Vegeta. "I've been thinking a lot about Vegito, and a lot about Gogeta." 

"Why?" The Prince couldn't help the confusion in his voice. 

"It's strange but I think I miss it. Miss the energy. Miss the feeling. Miss being fused..with you. It's been so long since we've done it." 

Vegeta didn't know what to say. His mouth was slightly open, he saw Goku turn back around to face him. "So it's..what? The power you miss so much?" 

Goku brought his left hand up to scratch at the back of his head. "Not exactly. I mean, sure the power we had as one being was amazing, but that's not what I miss the most." 

Vegeta cleared his throat. Almost too embarrassed to continue talking about this. It's not as if the Prince didn't think of Vegito and Gogeta either. But he never allowed himself to believe it was the being with Goku that he enjoyed. Just the amazing power and strength they had when fused. 

"So..you want to fuse with me again? Is that it?" 

Goku nodded, the faintest color of pink touching his cheeks. "Yeah. Can we? Just for a few minutes! I swear, I'm sure I can find a way to break the fusion early. We don't have to stay fused the whole thirty minutes."

Vegeta was pretty sure they had no choice but to stay together that long. But that was even if Vegeta agreed to fusing. He wasn't really sure he wanted to. "Sorry Kakarot. I don't think so. I don't like fusing with you, I haven't liked it since day one." 

There were two voices arguing in Vegeta's mind. One saying, 'You are such a liar. You did like fusing with him. You know it would make you just as happy to fuse.' The other yelling, 'Do not fuse with that low life Saiyan. You've never enjoyed the fusion.' 

Vegeta was pretty sure he knew which side was telling the truth. He knew what he wanted to do, however, that didn't mean he would it.

A suffocating silence fell between the two before Goku chose to speak once again, "Vegeta, we don't have to fuse." 

That was not what Vegeta was expecting, he thought maybe he'd hear more pleading. Hear the whiny child side of the other Saiyan. It took everything in Vegeta to ask why. He kept telling himself, that he was glad he wouldn't be joined to the third class. 

The Prince let out a bit of a gasp when he was hugged from behind by Goku. He had no idea why he wasn't fighting against the hold. Why he wasn't screaming. It didn't take long for Vegeta to relax slightly into the younger Saiyan. 

"Fusion isn't the only way I can be close to you." 

This time Vegeta did say something. "That's what this is really about? Why you've been off your game in training lately. The thing that's really been on your mind." 

"I didn't lie, all I can think about lately is us being joined with one another. Vegito didn't just give us access to our true power. Gogeta didn't just give us new abilities to use. It allowed us to become closer, in more ways than one. It was nice." 

"Kakarot.." Vegeta wanted to keep talking. Steer the conversation away into something else. 

Goku nuzzled his face into the Prince's neck. "You don't have to say anything Vegeta. I just thought you should know..know how much I care about you." He gave a slight peck to Vegeta's shoulder before moving away. 

Then..SLAP! Goku was on the ground, hand on his cheek, staring wide eyed at a very angry looking Vegeta. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!? What game are you playing at? You really think this is going to get me to fuse with you!?" 

This time it was Goku's turn to be stunned. He figured he might have overstepped but he had to do it. He had to know how Vegeta felt about the whole thing. "Vegeta.." 

Vegeta's face was red, his eyes glossy. He was angry, hurt, confused. He didn't know what he was supposed to do in this sort of situation. Those two voices began fighting once again. 'You probably know Kakarot better than anyone, you know he isn't lying. This isn't some sort of trick, this Saiyan cares about you. And you're too scared to let him in. Just like you were with Bulma.' The second voice replying with, 'You care nothing about the third class fool. Kakarot is tricking you to get what he wants, just like any Saiyan would do. He just wants that power back. He has no feelings for you.' 

A few tears were able to escape Vegeta's eyes, this time there was no doubt to which voice was telling the truth. Which voice was right. He did know Kakarot. He didn't have to know him the longest to know how the Saiyan thought. How his mind tended to work. It was all true. Goku cared about him. Vegeta was too damn afraid to do anything about it. 

Goku soon stood, eyes still open, though not wide in surprise any longer. He saw the two small tears traveling down his rival's cheek. He carefully brought a hand up to wipe them away. 

Vegeta's breathing began falling back into its normal rhythm as he watched Goku's hands, they both made their way to the Prince's face, allowing his fingers to make small patterns into the back of Vegeta's neck. 

He began moving forward. The Prince made no effort to pull away, instead surging forward, kissing his rival, pouring every last emotion he was feeling into the kiss. 

The pair stood and kissed one another for as long as they could, Vegeta eventually pulling away. Looking into Goku's eyes, he saw the same thing he always saw when the two were about to fuse. He started feeling that same weird feeling he himself had after they separated. Finally able to put some possible names to said feelings. Longing. Want. Need. Love. 

He longed for fusion. Wanted to be fused. Needed the fusion. Maybe even loved fusion.


End file.
